Windshield wiper systems consists of windshield wipers, a motor, spray nozzles a container under the hood for holding washer fluid to clean dirt and debris off a windshield. Washer fluid typically includes chemicals such as methonal, ethanol, ethylene glycol or anti-freeze which can be harmful if swallowed, breathed in or splashes in the eyes. These chemicals are also not eco-friendly, ecological or environmentally desirable. Lastly, at certain times year or in certain locations the windshield requires frequently cleaning such that the washer fluid has to be frequently replaced which cost money and is not necessarily economical. Every vehicle has a plastic piece under the hood for draining rain and other water that redirects water to the sides of the vehicle or under the vehicle. However, no devices are known that collect and direct rain water to automatically refill a windshield washer fluid container without opening the hood. If a system existed that collected rain water and redirected it to the washer fluid container to fill the container it would provide an eco-friendly, ecological and environmentally safe alternative to the use of washer fluids having harmful chemicals. It would also provide a convenient and safe device or system for vehicle owners and operators since the container would automatically fill the container without even having to lift the hood. Lastly, it would provide an inexpensive alternative to having to pay for expensive washer fluids and periodically having to them.
Various systems are known that redirect rain water but they are not designed for automobile windshield washer systems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,718 issued to Ziegler discloses a rain catch that collects and diverts rainwater from the perimeter of a retractable awning having an awning canopy that is tilted so as to have a lowest corner. The rain catch has a body that includes a body cavity and an awning beam collar, the body cavity having an opening that receives rainwater flowing off the lowest corner of the awning canopy. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,672 issued to Kuhns discloses a water collector for directing water from roofing configurations that form an inside valley to the rain gutters is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,162 issued to Wu discloses an umbrella that includes a plurality of telescopic sleeves telescopically extendibly and retractibly mounted on an umbrella shaft covered with umbrella cloth, a water collector secured on a tip portion of the umbrella communicating with interior of the telescopic sleeves for collecting rain water drained from the umbrella cloth, and a drain valve slidably held on the water collector and operatively pushed by an innermost or smallest sleeve for automatically closing a plurality of drain holes formed in a lower portion of the water collector to prevent unexpected dripping of the rain water as stored in the collector for hygienic purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,037 issued to Daube, Jr. et al. discloses an automated rain water collector to collect a plurality of successive rain water samples, comprised of a reservoir into which rain water is collected and discharged, and a motor-driven turntable which holds a plurality of sample bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,622 issued to Yamauchi et al. discloses a sliding panel which closes an opening formed in an automobile roof that can be placed inside the roof to open the opening. A rain channel is located below the rear end of the opening when the opening is closed, to accept incoming water. The channel is placed inside the roof together with the panel. The channel moves relative to the panel in a direction opposite to the direction of movement of the panel inside the roof, for reducing the space needed to accommodate the panel.
The foregoing patents fail to disclose a system that collects rain water and redirects it to the washer fluid container to fill the container without having to open the hood. It is therefore desirable to have a system that collects rain water and automatically refills the washing fluid container as it would provide an eco-friendly, ecological and environmentally safe as well as a convenient and humanly safe alternative to the use of washer fluids having harmful chemicals. Such a system would also provide an inexpensive alternative to having to pay for expensive washer fluids and periodically having to them. If there existed such a device it would address the shortcomings in the background art along with the aforementioned benefits. As there are no known devices that fulfill these needs and have these specifications, there exists a need for such a device. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed.